


Issues

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catharsis, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pushing limits, Sort Of, i think I suck at making these guys hate each other, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When Keith starts to make some dangerous choices in battle it is time for Shiro and Lance to step in. Their solution is questionable at best...





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 17th fill for vldBINGO... HATE SEX as given in an anon ask on Tumblr... and yeah... sorry guys, I'm really bad at making these guys hate each other... esp when sex is involved... so this is more of a... uhh creative approach to "hate" ... [i have no all of my fills requested... but I am always open to getting prompts]
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over this! <3

#  Issues

 

Nothing was going right for Keith, nothing. From the most mundane of things, like his toothbrush falling into the toilet the second he opened the cabinet, to being on a mission and snapping a twig in a critical moment where he needed to be silent. It wasn’t even just a one day random thing, it had been going on all week and he was beyond tired of it. The last straw came as he was sparing with a droid during some down time on the Atlas. He misstepped only to have the bot drop a crushing blow on him from above. 

“Alright, that is enough,” Shiro’s voice boomed in the otherwise quiet gym.

“What do you mean ‘enough’,” Keith wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm. “I’m nowhere near finished.”

Shiro touched a console on the wall with his floating arm. It lit up and the bot went back into sleep mode. 

“You are done.” Shiro said with finality that even Keith could not argue.

Keith grunted as he pushed past Shiro, “Fine.”

“Where do you think you are going?” Shiro asked, his voice softer.

“A shower if that is alright with you?” Keith retorted.

Shiro sighed, “Come with me please.”

Although he had said please, Keith knew from the tone that it was not a request. Biting his lip, he followed Shiro, trying to calm down his heart rate and breathing using some of the tips that Shiro had taught him when he was younger. He knew that he was being ridiculous and pushing himself too hard over something so silly as a shitty week. But it didn’t matter, the rage was still there and he needed to find some way to release it. He just didn’t know how as the usual things were just not working. He thought that by staying away from his boyfriends would be the better option, rather than turning his wrath on them. Maybe he had it all wrong.

Shiro opened the door to his suite, stepping aside to allow Keith in. Keith was expecting a lecture. What he was not expecting was to see their other boyfriend Lance sitting on the sofa wearing only his blue bathrobe and ridiculous lion slippers, waiting for him. 

“What took you so long?” Lance asked Shiro, not even acknowledging Keith.

Shiro thumbed Keith, “I had to find him, he was in the middle of getting his ass beaten by one of the droids over on level three.”

Lance shook his head, “Pathetic.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Keith asked, exasperated. He was not in the mood for the sass or a lecture. Right now all he wanted was a hot shower to wash off the drying sweat and to crawl into bed as he felt the bruises blooming on his skin. 

“I’m tired of you taking out your shit on everyone is what is going on.” Lance retorted.

“What are you talking about?” Keith shook his head. “I haven’t done anything to you guys.”

“Right,” Lance rolled his eyes, “and I guess the raging Keithpocalypse has just been my imagination. You storming around the place with a scowl that would put past emo-Keith to shame, slamming all of those doors, and let’s not talk about the reckless way you have been attacking your missions. Don’t think your mom hasn’t let us know.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. Of course his mother would be talking to them. She loved Lance and Shiro both, when he told her about them she wrapped them both up in hugs praising that she had gained two more sons. Bloody woman. 

“Lance is right,” Shiro added, “a bit exaggerated in his way of saying things. But right all the same. You have been reckless and we are concerned for you.”

“I’m not sure what you think you can do about this.”

“I have an idea,” Lance grinned, “what if you fuck out your anger?”

If Keith had been drinking something it would be all over the floor right now. “What?”

“Fuck out your anger,” Lance repeated, “you know, a hate fuck.”

Keith groaned rubbing his eyes, “You want me to  _ hate fuck _ ? What does that even mean?”

“Channel your anger through sex.” Lance said his eyes wide, “What do you not understand?”

Keith looked to Shiro, “Help?”

Shiro shrugged, “I think it is a good idea, given that nothing else seems to have worked.”

“So,” Keith sighed, “you want me to just go out and, uhh, hate fuck some random person?”

Lance gasped grabbing at his chest, “I would never.”

Shiro coughed, “You are going to have sex with Lance.”

“But I don’t… hate you.” Keith struggled, “Why?”

Lance walked over to Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith, “I know that silly, but I think you need this. You can have me however you want to. I just want our old Keith back, not the emo version, just the normal version. Now come and vent your anger on my ass, baby.”

Keith flushed, “Would it still count if I wanted to be the one receiving though?”

Lance’s mouth opened in a surprised ‘o’, he looked over to Shiro who shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

Keith growled, then channeled his emotions towards Lance, pushing him towards the bed. “Remember that you asked for this.”

Lance grunted as he was pushed onto the bed, one of his ridiculous slippers falling off in the process. He watched as Keith stripped himself of his training gear, letting it fall to the floor in a sweaty pile. Lance saw how there were yellow and green bruises from his previous missions littering his body, along with the red sign where new bruises will be forming before the day’s end. 

Keith looked over to Shiro, “And what are you doing during this?”

Shiro pulled up a char sitting back with a small smile on his lips, “I get to watch.”

“Enjoy the show, then.”

Shiro nodded, his eyes on both men. He was there to ensure that Keith didn’t go into full on Galra mode and end up hurting Lance accidentally. He and Lance had talked about it before even approaching Keith with the idea. It was Lance who wanted to try, given their history of rivalry and on again, off again friendship, which now turned to lovers. He thought that, of the two, he would be the best sacrifice. Shiro had to admit though that there was also the pleasure aspect of getting to watch his two loves have sex, which he couldn't argue was beyond arousing.

Keith crawled onto the bed, his fingers clawing at the robe which was still wrapped around Lance. He wouldn’t allow Lance to assist, growling and slapping away his hands anytime that the man tried to help him. “I will be the one to strip you.”

Lance raised his eyebrows and took away his hands, allowing Keith free reign of him. He gasped as Keith removed the robe, the cooler air of the bedroom hitting his flushed body. Keith threw the offending article away. Lance watched as Keith licked his lips and without any preamble began to suck his cock. Lance moaned as Keith took his cock into his mouth, the feeling of his hand following behind, stroking with each bob of his head. Lance didn’t get much of a chance to really enjoy the moment before Keith lifted his head and straddled Lance’s hips.

“Woah,” Lance spoke, “you haven’t even prepared yourself, what about--”

“Shut up,” Keith growled, lowering himself onto Lance, his face contorted showing some pain.

Lance groaned, feeling the way Keith wrapped around him, one calloused hand against his bare chest to steady himself as he impaled himself on Lance’s cock. Keith relished the sting of being split open, and without really waiting to adjust he rose up and began to ride Lance as though he were a sybian. This wasn’t about pleasure, it wasn’t even about the pain. Right now what it was about was riding through all of his frustrations, and trying to move past it. 

Tears pricked his eyes as he fucked himself on Lance. He looked back to see Shiro watching them intently, which only spurred him on. Keith moaned, feeling the rise of his orgasm, trying to chase it with each thrust. Then it happened as both Lance and Shiro did something which was unexpected. First Lance touched his face, his brilliant blue eyes staring intently into his violet ones, then Shiro’s voice which penetrated through Keith.

“It’s okay.”

Keith cried out as he came, his whole body shaking as he felt his release. Suddenly he could feel his whole body aching, as though the past week was no more than a nightmare he had woken from. Keith looked down to Lance and bent forward kissing him gently and deeply. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith pulling him in. 

“Thank you,” Keith murmured, “I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Lance replied, kissing every available spot he could find.

Shiro made his way to the bed, “Let’s get you cleaned up and tucked into bed.”

Keith turned, accepting Shiro’s help, hissing as he felt himself extracted from Lance. There was a small bit of blood on him, likely some tearing, but it would be alright now. Shiro carried Keith as though he weighed nothing to the ensuite while Lance pulled back on his robe and turned on the taps to get the bath on and not too hot. The pair carefully cleaned and checked over Keith, letting him soak for a while before drying him off and adding ointment to the areas which were bruised and torn. Shiro then returned Keith to the bedroom, where the sheets were already changed, having done so when Lance was in the bath with Keith. They placed Keith in the centre of the bed and laid down on either side of him. They stayed like that through the night, their arms wrapped around Keith as though a security blanket; something which Keith would normally shrug off, but this time gave him comfort that was needed. 

The morning reminded Keith of just what had transpired, every inch of him hurting and aching. He nuzzled against his boyfriends, letting them touch and see how he was.

“Sorry for yesterday,” Keith broke the silence.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Shiro spoke.

Keith pressed his fingers against Shiro’s lips, “Shh, there is. I was an asshole, and I shouldn’t keep acting like I’m the same angry teenager I was when we first met. I’m much older then that now and I trust you both. I should talk to you two when I’m having a set of shitty days. I was wrong, and I not only put myself in jeopardy but could have caused harm to others by my actions.”

Lance pressed himself against Keith’s back, “Glad to have you back, Red.”

Keith snorted, “I’m not too, what was it you called me, emo was it? I’m not  _ too _ emo for you?”

Lance chuckled, “Never too emo for me. How are you feeling?”

Keith winced as he stretched his lower back, “Sore. Gonna be sore for a while I think.”

Shiro shook his head, “I would say so.”

“Quiznak!” Keith swore, “What time is it? I have to go see my mother about a mission--”

Shiro clapped his hand across Keith’s mouth, “You are grounded for the time being. My orders.”

“And your mother's,” Lance added.

“What?” Keith asked his eyebrows knitted.

“You are not allowed to do anything today save healing.” Shiro commanded, “And your mother is in full agreement, although for her it was you needed a day off to destress. I’m keeping the activities from last night as a just between us thing.”

Keith relaxed, “Okay. And just what can we do on this make Keith do nothing day?”

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Lance kissed the back of Keith’s neck, “there has to be at least one spot on you that isn’t bruised.”

Keith chuckled. 

“First order of business though is breakfast,” Shiro spoke kissing Keith’s forehead.

“I love you both.” Keith murmured.

“We love you too,” Lance chuckled, “you think I would let just anyone throw me down and take me, err well have me take them?”

“I hope not.” Keith snorted.

“Don’t sweat it, babe. We got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
